


Just a Touch

by IllBeRightBack



Series: Behind The Mask [5]
Category: Scream (1996), Scream (Movies)
Genre: M/M, The most graphic this series has gotten which really isn't that graphic like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: Billy and Stu return to the school to hang Principal Himbry from the goal post.





	

Stu crawled through the window of Himbry's office that he had left unlocked when he took care of him earlier. He froze to listen for somebody else in the school, but he heard nothing. It was after school and Everybody, staff and students, had gone home due to the slayings. No after school clubs. No teachers marking. Just silence. Stu relaxed.

Meanwhile, Billy was circling the school to make sure the coast was clear. Stu waited for him to come back to the window to give him the OK to grab Himbry.

Billy returned and stuck his head in through the window.

"All good, man. Parking lot's clear, the street's dead, the field's dead-er," Billy smirked.

"Alright, put your gloves on now. No prints can be anywhere NEAR here," Stu said as he smiled and approached the cabinet where he had stashed their Principal earlier in the day.

Opening the doors, Stu caught the corpse as it tumbled out lazily. Billy laughed lightly from the corner of his mouth.

Stu gave an enthusiastic smile to Billy and raised his eyebrows.

"Do one more quick check, then we'll haul his ass outta here," Stu said, readjusting his grip under the arms of their dead principal.

Billy walked around the corner of the school. Nobody. He checked around the field. Nope. He went back to the window where Stu was fidgeting with anticipation and twisted joy.

"Clear. Let's do this," Billy said, tightening his jaw and preparing to help Stu navigate the recently deceased out of the window.  
Stu moved the body so it looked like it was walking and he snickered to himself.

"Pfft, dork," Billy teased.

"Yeah, yeah, grab his legs," Stu smiled, lifting him up so Billy could guide him out the window feet first.

"Fuck, he's heavier than I thought he would be," Billy commented, dragging him out by the shins.

He let the lifeless body fall onto the grass below the window. Holding a hand out, Stu grabbed it and he helped his boyfriend out of the office. Stu closed the window and turned back to Billy, grabbing him by the waist.

Billy had no anxiety of being seen, he knew nobody was around. He leaned closer and pressed their lips together quickly. They pulled apart after a moment.

"Alright let's get him to the football field," Stu said, eagerly grabbing the legs of their principal while Billy grabbed the arms. They lifted him and began to walk, transporting the body to the football field.

They progressed with difficulty, Billy dropping his end a couple of times and both of them needing a break halfway to their destination, but they finally reached their target.

Setting down their heavy trophy, Stu grabbed the rope from Billy and started to tie it around Himbry's neck. Billy half smiled and poked Himbry in the side with his shoe. Stu tied the last knot and stood up, admiring his work.

"Ready?" Stu asked.

"Wait," Billy said, brushing hair out of his face, looking down at the corpse on the grass.

"... You alright, man?" Stu gave a nervous laugh. What was wrong?

"Yeah, I just had an idea," He said, a devious smile spreading across his face, "Where's the knife?”

Stu pulled out a smaller pocket knife from his bag. The one they used to slice people up was hidden back at Stu's house.  
Billy took it from his hand and slowly kneeled beside their dead principal. He half smiled and scoffed. Himbry's eyes had opened now that he was in a laying position.

"I never had the pleasure," Billy smiled down at Himbry.

He turned the knife over and over in his hand a few times before he suddenly stabbed the blade into the side of the corpse. It was so quick, it took Stu a second to realize what happened, but he let out a soft laugh when he did.

Billy retracted the blade and a small stream of blood followed. He wiped the blade clean on Himbry's coat, folded it up and handed it back to Stu. Stu pocketed it and Billy stood up.

"We'll bleach it later," Stu said "Now let's get his ass up there."

After some minor difficulty, Stu lifted Himbry to a standing position and Billy threw the rope over the goal post.

They pulled and tied, leaving the body swinging like a morbid wind chime.

Stepping back to admire their work, Stu put an arm around Billy and they stood for a moment in silence.

"We should probably get outta here," Billy said after a minute.  
"M'kay," Stu said, Kissing the top of Billy's head.

Walking back to the car, Billy’s head was filled with thoughts of their plan for tonight. That bitch would finally be dead and, if they were lucky, the school creep Randy would get in the way and be another casualty. Billy looked behind them as they continued to walk. Principal Himbry had stopped swinging.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm awful at Summaries, anyways, a couple more to come for this series then I was thinking of doing a prequel thing :p


End file.
